


Your life is your life, don't let it be clubbed into dank submission. Be on the watch: there are ways out

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: Non è così sciocca, ma deve sembrarlo, e deve sembrarlo davvero tanto, per riuscire a ingannare Moriarty.
Kudos: 2





	Your life is your life, don't let it be clubbed into dank submission. Be on the watch: there are ways out

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fix-it fic di _quella cosa ignobile_ in Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows.  
> \- Titolo © The Laughing Heart, Charles Bukowski.  
> \- Pubblicata per la prima volta su Livejournal nel 2012.

Irene capisce che da tutta questa storia non ne uscirà viva quando, dopo il caso di Blackwood, Moriarty continua ad affidarle incarichi su incarichi, facendole chiaramente capire qual è la fine di chi si permette di dirgli di no o di fallire – e utilizzando la mera presenza del suo braccio destro per rinforzare il concetto. Irene confida molto nelle proprie capacità e nella propria intelligenza, ma sa anche bene di non essere infallibile: prima o poi qualcosa andrà storto e si ritroverà un dardo avvelenato piantato nel collo e sarà morta prima ancora di rendersi conto di cos'è successo. Ed è per questo che non può – e non vuole – continuare così, a farsi tirare in mezzo alla guerra a distanza fra due uomini da cui dovrebbe solo allontarsi il più in fretta possibile.

Quando la prima bomba esplode, scuotendo l'Europa, viene data la colpa agli anarchici. Irene è certa che non sia così, e se ne è certa è proprio perché sa più di quanto dovrebbe. La parola "basta" le martella in testa di continuo, togliendole ore di sonno. Deve trovare una soluzione e deve farlo presto, si dice una sera, sorseggiando la tisana che si è fatta prescrivere per riuscire a dormire.

Quando la seconda bomba esplode, Irene è in biblioteca a fare ricerche. È circondata da libri su ogni disciplina – deve confondere le acque, nel caso qualcuno la stia osservando – e sta leggendo la "Deutsche Grammatik" di Jacob Grimm. Ha già trovato quello che le serve in un libro di botanica: la sostanza che si deve procurare si chiama morfato di sodio – _se usata in grandi quantità può portare all'avvelenamento, se assunta in quantità ridotte, invece, può rallentare il battito cardiaco e il respiro così tanto da simulare la morte_.

Il morfato di sodio è illegale, ma ormai Irene è abbastanza ammanicata in certi ambienti da riuscire a procurarselo senza problemi. Non crede di essere così importante per Moriarty da essere seguita in ogni momento della giornata, ma quando va a comprarlo, per sicurezza, si traveste da sguattera: se vuole che il proprio piano riesca, nessuno deve sapere nulla di quello che ha in mente. Anche la più piccola informazione potrebbe far saltare tutto e, in una situazione come questa, in cui è già troppo che abbia un piano, non sono contemplati piani di riserva.

Una volta deciso il "cosa" e il "come", quindi, non le resta che concentrarsi sul "dove" e sul "quando". La risposta al "quando" le arriva appena il colonnello Moran si presenta a casa sua con un incarico: «Le conviene non fallire» le dice, consegnandole un biglietto, la sigaretta che gli penzola dalle labbra. «Questa è la sua ultima possibilità, Miss Adler». Lei lo guarda con apprensione e annuisce, prendendo il messaggio dalle sue mani. «D'accordo». «È sicura di aver capito bene?» insiste lui, appoggiandosi alla porta con una mano, per tenerla aperta. «Sì. Non sono stupida, Colonnello» risponde. «Arrivederla» aggiunge, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e tirare un sospiro di sollievo. No, non lo è per niente, stupida, ma per attuare il piano che ha in mente le farà comodo che il resto del mondo creda che lo sia.

Il dove è il semplice: il ristorante preferito di Irene, nell'ora di punta. Deve sembrare quella la sua carta vincente: essere circondata da persone, in un posto che la fa sentire al sicuro, in cui nessuno potrebbe farle del male. Non è così sciocca, ma deve sembrarlo, e deve sembrarlo davvero tanto, per riuscire a ingannare Moriarty.

Quando le portano il tè, sente l'odore del cianuro salire dalla tazza: devono proprio considerarla una cretina, per tentare di ucciderla in maniera così spudorata. Ma arrivano tardi: l'idea del veleno l'ha avuta prima lei. Da quel momento in poi, tutto quello che deve fare è fingere: fingere di bere il tè, fingere di essere ignara di tutto, fingere di morire. L'unica cosa che non ha bisogno di fingere è la paura: quella ne ha e ne ha tanta, perché se qualcosa dovesse andare storto non avrebbe più bisogno di recitare. Morirebbe e basta, direttamente per mano di Moriarty, in questo caso – ossia per mano del Colonnello.

Quando il Professore le comunica che la loro collaborazione è terminata, Irene si alza, fuggendo attraverso il salone. Finge di cadere in avanti, in preda a uno spasmo, si aggrappa all'elegante tovaglia di un tavolo, trascinandola a terra con sé, insieme a tutte le posate e i piatti. Finge di tossire, ma non è abbastanza, deve essere più convincente. Si morde il labbro, forte, impiantando gli incisivi nella carne morbida, bagnando il fazzoletto con il proprio sangue. Poi si porta alla bocca una mano, ingerendo una pillola di morfato di sodio. L'effetto è quasi immediato. Durante il minuto che impiega a fingere di morire continua a contrarsi, a tossire, a imitare tutti i sintomi dell'avvelenamento. Del resto lei è un'attrice e, oggi, recita davanti al pubblico più inflessibile e attento che le sia mai capitato: non può fallire.

Poi non ha più bisogno di recitare: i muscoli smettono di rispondere ai suoi comandi, il respiro rallenta fino a diventare impercettibile, e lo stesso il cuore. Quando Moran si piega su di lei per raccogliere il suo fazzoletto, nessuno potrebbere cogliere la differenza con un cadavere.

L'ultima cosa che sente sono le dita del Colonnello che si posano sulla sua gola e un «è morta, Professore». Poi il buio.

Irene si sveglia con un sussulto parecchie ore dopo in un obitorio, di notte. È buio e i suoi occhi ci mettono qualche secondo ad abituarsi alla poca luce. Il suo cervello ci impiega un po' di più a mettere in ordine quello che è successo, ricevendo prima le immagini dei morti che la circondano. Sente freddo, ha paura, poi però capisce: è viva! Il suo piano è riuscito! Non è morta! E la notizia migliore di tutte è che Moriarty non lo sa. Continua comunque a sentire un freddo terribile, probabilmente per via del sangue che ha circolato troppo lentamente all'interno del suo corpo per troppe ore.

Si alza dal tavolo su cui è adagiata – le è andata bene che in questi giorni di cadaveri ce ne sono troppi e non hanno avuto ancora il tempo di spogliarla e sezionarla, un altro rischio che ha dovuto correre – e cerca a tentoni qualcosa per illuminare la stanza. Trova una candela e si fruga fra le vesti per pescare la scatola di fiammiferi che porta sempre con sé. L'accende. Vorrebbe non averlo mai fatto. I cadaveri attorno a lei sono qualcosa di veramente inquietante. Si fa coraggio, concentrandosi sul pensiero che, se qualcosa fosse andato storto, lei adesso sarebbe in mezzo a loro, da morta e non da viva.

La sua mente corre veloce: la prima cosa che deve fare è cambiare aspetto.

I vestiti. Deve assolutamente cambiarsi d'abito. Ma dove trovare nuovi vest—la soluzione è semplice, per quanto rivoltante. Chiude gli occhi, prende un paio di respiri profondi, poi li riapre e passa in rassegna i cadaveri che sono presenti nella stanza. Trova il corpo di un ragazzino, abbigliato con abiti modesti e che sembrano essere della sua taglia. Spoglia il ragazzino, si spoglia, getta il vestito in qualche angolo della stanza, dopo aver ritirato gli oggetti di valore dalle tasche. Poi, trattenendo i conati di vomito, si riveste.

Sospira: una cosa è fatta, ma non è abbastanza. Non può andare in giro con quella massa di capelli sulla testa. Darebbe troppo nell'occhio. Deve cambiare anche quella parte del proprio aspetto.

Trova un paio di forbici in un cassetto – sono pulite, ma non vuole comunque sapere per cosa vengono utilizzate, di giorno – e si taglia i capelli, i lunghi boccoli castani che cadono ai suoi piedi, in una pioggia lenta e definitiva: la sua vita non sarà più la stessa, da questo momento, Irene lo sa bene. Ha paura, molta, ma si rende conto che l'alternativa sarebbe la morte e quella non è una strada che vuole percorrere – anche se il vuoto che si trova davanti come prospettiva la spaventa.

Non sa cosa accadrà nel futuro prossimo: non ha avuto tempo per pianificare i passi successivi, sa solo cosa viene subito dopo.

La seconda cosa che deve fare è correre.


End file.
